<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hero of Mine by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133133">A Hero of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cricket - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, fun - Fandom, sheffield shield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb Gotch plays a game of cricket against his childhood hero, Tim Paine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hero of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Day 4 of Victoria vs Tasmania. Seb Gotch came out to bat with Vics needing 84 runs to win, 5 wickets in hand. It was his first time batting this match as they'd declared in their first innings, and Seb steeled himself at the crease, knowing that Tim Paine, his childhood hero, loved a bit of chatter. Matt Short was up the other end, on 54 not out.</p><p>Siddle steamed in, and Seb cut one into the gap for a quick single. Off the mark early. Sweet.</p><p>After a few more boundaries from Shorty, suddenly Seb found himself facing Riley Meredith. Warnie's son. Or something, Seb wasn't too sure. Anyway, he saw out Riley's over with minimum damage, and then the spinner came on.</p><p>Seb knew what was coming.</p><p>"Whatcha doing later?" Tim chirped behind the wickets.</p><p>Seb blinked. "Uh, not much," he said, readying himself for the next ball. It spun and he blocked it with his bat. The ball trickled back to the bowler.</p><p>"Hey I heard you're a big fan of me," Tim said, nonchalantly.</p><p>Seb could feel his heart beating fast. "How'd you find out?" he asked, as calm as he could.</p><p>"Sixth sense," Tim said.</p><p>Seb hit the next ball over the bowler's head for six. </p><p>"Look, after the game, I'm happy to swap gear with you," Tim said, scraping at the dirt with his foot. "My top is quite tight and it'll fit you easy."</p><p>"Oh," Seb said, slightly overwhelmed.</p><p>He hit the next ball into the gap and scampered up to the other end.</p><p>Seb managed to focus and track down the runs with Shorty, finishing the game with 34*. It was a tough slog especially with the roaring that Seb could hear in his ears the entire time. It was his childhood dream to get Tim Paine's gear and... could this really be the day? Could all his wishes come true? Today?</p><p>They did awkward fist bumps and handshakes with the Tasmania boys and then Seb was face to face with Tim Paine. </p><p>"Hi," Seb said, holding out his hand to shake.</p><p>Tim fist bumped his open palm. "Hi, you," he said, starting to unbutton his top, "Well played."</p><p>This is happening.</p><p>Seb unbuttoned his own top and while their teammates were all heading off the ground, Tim and Seb pulled off their tops and held them out to each other. Seb took Tim's top, holding it delicately, stroking the smooth fabric and the damp places where Tim's sweat had leaked on it. Tim slung Seb's top across his shoulder and put his arm around Seb's shoulder.</p><p>"I think I'll frame it," Tim said, as they walked off the ground like old mates. "I think it'll go straight to the pool room."</p><p>Seb laughed nervously, intimidated by the close proximity to his hero.</p><p>"No, seriously, your victorian top will look good next to the paintings that my wife buys at art auctions," Tim said, more seriously.</p><p>Seb smiled in appreciation.</p><p>"What will you do with yours?" Tim asked, nodding to his top that Seb had wrapped around his fingers.</p><p>Wear it. Sleep in it. Hold it at night like a teddy bear. "I don't know," Seb said.</p><p>"You'll figure it out," Tim said, and as he made to peel off to join his teammates, he ruffled Seb's hair. "See ya, kid."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>